A Quest for McGarden
by eeveegirly
Summary: Levy McGarden is found dead in her apartment, presumed a suicide. After closer examination by the Fairy Tail dragon slayers it is found the body does not belong to Levy. Who is the dead girl, why is she dead in Levy's apartment, and where is Levy? All these questions are brought up and more in the quest for McGarden. (contains OC's in later chapters. Rated T for violence)
1. Chapter 1: Suicide

**Author Note: Not dead! I am actually in both band and debate so I have been SUPER busy! If you read my journal you heard about my two newest ideas, here is the other one!**

_**Pairing: Levy x Gajeel**_

Chapter 1: "Suicide"

Sirens wailed. Shocked gasps, cries of shock and hurt, along with the occasional sob chroused. How could this happen? To their own Levy McGarden! The police were trying to calm the crowd who just got told that the beloved bookworm scientist had committed suicide. Early that morning her next door neighbor, Mrs. Wilson, had reported that Levy had not come out in two days and she hadn't heard anything from the apartment. This was unusual since Levy was constantly moving books just so she could walk freely through the apartment. Mrs. Williston soon became worried which caused her to phone the police. That's when they found the body.

The body had the same blue hair as Levy but the face was hard to see through all the blood. The arms slit open in many places, the legs also cut in several areas. She was found in a bathtub, her prints had been burned off her hand, she must had slit open herself and bled out there. The burns of the fingers were self inflicted, probably from depression. Mrs. Wilson said she often saw Levy with burns or small cuts on her hands and arms. Levy claimed it was from her terrible cooking, though Mrs. Wilson always wondered about it. Many people scolded Mrs. Wilson for not helping the genius young girl.

Within a few days it was ruled a tragic suicide. The burden of her funeral was put in trust of the Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, as stated in her will. This made two of the three Dragon Slayers suspicious.

"I can understand why she would have wanted you, you were her boyfriend, but why me and Wendy?" Natsu said suspiciously.

"I don't know, Levy isn't- wasn't the type to do something illogically. Maybe there is some reason," Gajeel wondered aloud.

"Maybe we should take a closer look at that police file of Levy's death!" Wendy suggested. The other two looked at one another, the idea wasn't a bad one. In fact, it was a great place to start their own investigation.

"I saw we go, we should do our own investigation. First with seeing the body," Gajeel explained. Wendy and Natsu both nodded, determined to find answers. Not only to why the other two Dragon Slayers were on the will to do the funeral, but also to find out why Levy would do something like this. She never seemed to be unhappy, which made this even more confusing.

They walked to the funeral parlor where Levy's body was being held. They walked in and the scent of dead bodies filled their nostrils. "Picking up Levy?" Natsu asked Gajeel who knew her sent best.

"Strangely no," Gajeel said still trying to pick up her scent but to no avial.

"Me either," Wendy commented. All of them very confused and only getting more confused by the second.

"Are you here to view the body of Mrs. McGarden?" the worker asked. He had long white hair, a hat, and a scar on his face.

"Yes please," Wendy said sweetly. The strange man brought him back and showed them her body. At first glance one might believe it was Levy, same blue hair and facial features, with her wrists cut into deeply. Upon further examination, mainly her smell, they found it wasn't Levy. "Levy McGarden please," Wendy said thinking he just brought them to the wrong body.

"This is her," the man said.

"No it's not, the body is someone else's," Gajeel said. He then stormed out and looked unto the busy street and cried, "Where's my shorty! Where is my Levy!" Natsu she Wendy soon came out after him, the quest for McGarden beginning.

**_Hope you liked it! Please review! Vote for your favorite between this one and Alone Again!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Dead Girl

**Sorry it took so long! Thought you all would like this! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... :'(**

Chapter 2: The Dead Body

"Calm down Gajeel, we'll find her," Wendy tried to console her grieving friend. It was bad enough to think your girlfriend is dead, but then to find out it all could be a lie. Wendy could not imagine, no matter how hard she tried, what Gajeel was feeling in that moment. Natsu was quiet, he too was lost in thought. Going to view Levy's "body" left more questions than it answered. Wendy was super confused but she knew that Gajeel and Natsu was probably even more confused.

"What if we don't?" Gajeel said morbidly. Though he was happy Levy was alive, he was also scared she wouldn't be for long. Wendy hugged Gajeel still trying to comfort him.

"We need a plan, Levy probably left us in charge for a simple reason, to find her. She's probably in danger and we are the only ones capable of helping," Natsu pointed out. Wendy paled at this.

"Even me?" Wendy asked a little worried.

"You are a dragon slayer, you're stronger than you think," Natsu encouraged her. Wendy nodded a little, still worried she couldn't do it. "As I said before, we need a plan. Any ideas?"

"You're the one who offered!" hissed Gajeel mad that the salamander hadn't thought of a plan.

"How about you two try and find out who the dead girl was, I'll go talk to Mrs. Wilson. She was the one who reported it," Wendy commented. Natsu and Gajeel nodded.

"You sure you'll be okay?" Gajeel asked the young girl. Wendy nodded smiling.

"I'm tougher than I think I am, remember?" Wendy reminded them looking at Natsu. Gajeel glares at Natsu.

"What?! It's true!" Natsu defended himself.

"Whatever, we meet back up at where Levy use to work in about three hours. Let's go Natsu," Gajeel said dragging Natsu off.

"Good luck!" Wendy called after them. Gajeel was still mad that Natsu would say that to her! Yes, it was true, but that didn't mean he had to go blab it to her!

"Where are we going! I should tell Lucy where I am going," Natsu pointed out. Gajeel glared at the mention of the cosplay bunny girl.

"I would love to tell my girlfriend where we are going, but wait, she's been kidnapped," Gajeel snarled. Natsu rolled his eyes, why must Gajeel always be in a bad mood when Levy wasn't around?

"Can't I make sure mine wasn't taken too!" Natsu protested. Gajeel thought this over, there wasn't really any harm was there? sighing her nodded and the pink-headed man took out his phone and dialed his girlfriends number. "Now, where are we going?" Natsu asked again.

"Police station, maybe we can find out who the dead girl is and more about her. We need to find her relationship with Levy," Gajeel explained. Natsu nodded, agreeing with his partner. The main thing they needed to focus on was Levy's relationship with this girl, perhaps then they could find out why Levy was being hunted and wanted for dead.

"We should look through the missing persons files,"Natsu told Gajeel as he waited for Lucy to pick up. She picked up, luckily, on the third ring.

"Hello?" she asked, sounding upset. The loss of Levy had hit Lucy pretty hard.

"Hey Luce, it's me, Natsu. I was just making sure you are okay. We think Levy is still alive and something tried to kill her, we don't know why though,' Natsu explained to her. This caught Lucy's attention.

"What about the body?" Lucy asked curiously. This seemed too good to be true.

"Wasn't her, me and Gajeel are sure of that," Natsu told her. For several moments Lucy was silent on the other land. Right when Natsu was about to ask if she was still there Lucy talked.

"What are you and Gajeel going to do now?" she asked quietly. Natsu was very happy that he had such good hearing or he probably wouldn't have heard what she said.

"We are going to the police station to check the missing person files. That person may be the key to finding out what's going on with Levy," Natsu explained further.

"Good luck, stay safe. Don't disappear yourself," Lucy told him. _Or die, _hung between them in the silence.

"I will, I promise," Natsu told her before hanging up. Natsu had to run to catch up to Gajeel, who was a ways ahead of him. Seemed he had slowed his pace while he was talking to Lucy.

"Is the cosplay queen okay?" Gajeel asked. Natsu glared at him for Lucy's stupid nickname but decided to ignore it for now. They had more important things to deal with.

"Yes, and it didn't sound like she had any idea as to what is after Levy either," Natsu told the other Dragon Slayer.

"Now we just have to keep Wendy safe," Gajeel mumbled. Before Natsu Could ask Gajeel what he meant they arrived at the police station. "We're here," Gajeel announced.

"Yeah, I noticed," Natsu said as they entered. A beautiful young police officer noticed the two walk in. She had long dark hair and one crystal blue eyes, the other eye was covered by an eye patch. If Natsu wasn't completely in love with Lucy, he would have fallen in love with the woman on the spot.

"Close your mouth pinkie, you'll catch cockroaches. I would say flies but cockroaches are more likely here," the woman said. Natsu quickly closed his mouth, blushing in embarrassment. "What are you two doing here anyway? It isn't often men like yourselves come in," the officer explained.

"We need to see your missing persons files, we believe they will help us with a mission we are doing," Gajeel told her. The officer looked him up and down and then saw both of their guild marks. Decided to trust them she motioned for them to follow her.

"I am officer Ella, Ella Phantomhive," the woman told them. Natsu mouthed to Gajeel, _Ella is hot! _Gajeel just glared at Natsu, wishing he would shut up for a change. While Natsu was blinded by Ella's looks, something about her seemed off to Gajeel. Who exactly was this Ella? "Here you are!" Ella said handing the two boys a huge stack of papers.

"Why is it so thick?!" Natsu whined. Ella rolled her eyes at the complaining youth.

"I feel sorry for whoever dates you," Ella said. Gajeel laughed, but Natsu didn't find it nearly as funny as Gajeel. "The reason, pinkie-" Natsu cut her off.

"My name is Natsu," he informed the uneducated woman.

"whatever, the reason is that I also gave you some of the information of then. Several of the missings are resistance members," Ella explained to Natsu.

"Resistance?" Gajeel asked confused. Was Levy somehow involved in this organization?

"They are an organization that goes against the council and want to overthrow it. Create a new world type thing," Ella told them. "Several have belonged to Fairy Tail," she added. Natsu and Gajeel exchanged looks, sounds like something Erza or Mirajane would like, possibly even the master himself. Of course they kept this to themselves, no need to cause trouble for any of their teammates.

"We've never heard of it," Natsu said truthfully. Ella didn't seem to believe them but she kept quiet.

"As soon as we are done we'll give them back," Gajeel said going to a table. Ella just nodded and went back to her desk, typing something fast into her computer. "I don't trust her," Gajeel whispered to Natsu as he looked through the stack of missing reports and information about the people.

"Why not?" Natsu asked confused. why wouldn't Gajeel trust such a pretty girl? "She gave us the files and is helping us, why wouldn't we trust her?" Natsu asked. Gajeel wasn't making any sense!

"I just have a bad feeling about her. Why add the fact that some resistance members are from our guild? To make us suspicious? Report our friends?" Gajeel wondered aloud.

"Listen, Gajeel, she gave us the files without a fight, just be happy about that. With these files we can find Levy quicker and find out why she is being hunted," Natsu reminded the paranoid Gajeel. Gajeel nodded, maybe he was just being too paranoid. Still, something was off about Ella, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

Two hours later and Natsu thinking he had found the dead girl's identity, only to turn up wrong, about a dozen times, Gajeel finally found the girl. "Here she is! found her!" Gajeel announced to Natsu happily.

"Sweet! So who is the mysterious dead girl?" Natsu asked.

"They call those Jane Doe's Natsu," Gajeel informed him. Natsu just rolled his eyes and motioned for him to continue. "The girl is Natalya, she disappeared the day of Levy's apparent 'suicide' and hasn't been heard from since. Says she worked where Levy does, which explains how they met," Gajeel said.

"So that is the connection? That doesn't help why she is dead and Levy is running," Natsu said groaning. Gajeel put his hand up to silence Natsu's complaining and to tell him he found something. Natsu was silenced and listened to what Gajeel had found.

"The restaurant name is highlighted, which is strange. Why would that be a big deal?" Gajeel asked, Natsu shrugged. After further looking at the file Gajeel found why, which caused him to gasp in shock.

"What?" Natsu asked curious. He looked over Gajeel's shoulder and at the file Gajeel was holding. "Oh, looks like little dead Natalya was a resistance worker," Natsu commented.

"This could be bad," Gajeel mumbled as he walked up to Ella. "Ella? Do you have the file about Levy, what you found on her?" Gajeel asked. Ella looked at Gajeel strangely before slowly nodding.

"We always look into cases like that, you were her boyfriend right?" she asked grabbing the file. Slowly Gajeel nodded, he missed her more than words could express. "Sorry for your loss," Ella said, sorry showed in her bright blue eye. She handed Gajeel Levy's file.

"Thank you," he said and walked back over to Natsu. Natsu raised an eyebrow, unsure what Gajeel was trying to do. Opening the file Gajeel quickly turned to where it listed where Levy had worked. "I knew they had it because I was the one who told them," Gajeel said. What he read was what he had expected but still made him pale.

"What?" Natsu asked. Even Natsu paled when he read it. "We have to find Wendy, she could be in trouble," Natsu whispered to Gajeel.

"I agree," Gajeel said standing up and walking over to Ella's desk with both Natalya and Levy's files. "Can we keep Natalya's file?" Gajeel asked Ella as he handed her back Levy's file.

"Yeah, sure. Find what you were looking for?" Ella asked putting Levy's file back.

"Yeah, just trying to find Natalya," Natsu said as they both left. What they read still haunted them both…

Levy's work was highlighted it, beside it was written one single sentence that had caused them both to pale,- _resistance worker? _

_**What will Mrs. Wilson have to say? Will Wendy be okay? Find out in chapter 3!**_

_**Please Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Mrs Wilson

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... this saddens me so**

Chapter 3: Mrs. Wilson

Wendy had gotten lost at least three times trying to find Levy's old apartment. "Carla! Where is it!" Wendy whined. Carla sighed and looked at the address yet, AGAIN. They were supposed to be close but yet, they couldn't have find it.

"It says we are close! I don't know why we aren't finding it!" Carla snapped at Wendy. Her whining was not helping Carla's already frustrated mood.

"What are you girls looking for?" came a voice that had come from an old woman. The old woman had thin white hair, a slightly wrinkled face, and big brown eyes. Wendy couldn't help but think she was very pretty for her age.

"A woman named Mrs. Wilson, we are looking into the causes of Levy McGarden's suicide for Gajeel Redfox, her past boyfriend," Wendy told the woman. Carla and her both agreed not to tell anyone that Levy's death was not a suicide, if she was running the person needed to think she was dead still. Telling people could put Levy at great risk.

"I am Mrs. Wilson and I am not surprised you could not find our houses. They are difficult to find. Follow me child and cat, I will tell you what I know about Levy's suicide," Mrs. Wilson told them. Carla looked at Wendy, not sure if they should trust the old woman. Wendy shrugged, not seeing any reason to not follow the woman. After all, Wendy did have magic and could protect herself and Carla could fly them away. So both of them decided to follow Mrs. Wilson to her home.

Once they got there they soon discovered the woman was not lying as they saw the apartment next to her's read _Levy McGarden. _Wendy sighed, what had happened to Levy? Could this Mrs. Wilson be of any use?

"So, what's an old lady like you doing in this apartment complex?" Carla asked. The woman laughed a little, this cat was good. The fact that Mrs. Wilson lived here was surprising. Most people her she were in retirement homes or being looked after by family members.

"I'm healthy for my age," Mrs. Wilson offered as an explanation. Carla wasn't buying it.

"Mrs. Wilson, what do you know about Levy's suicide," Wendy asked gently, trying to change the subject. Yes, Wendy too was wondering the true reason, but she doubted it really mattered. Perhaps her and her family were at odds.

"All I know is that girl is always in that apartment till nine, then she leave to go wherever. Most likely that fairy guild she belongs to," Mrs. Wilson said. Wendy nodded, Levy certainly had a routine. In fact, Gajeel and her argued about it because he thought she would be easier to target. Turns out he might have been right. "That morning Levy hadn't come out, which I thought she might be sick. Around one I decided to make her something and go over there. When she didn't answer the door, poor dear always did even when she was sick, I called the police. Around two the body was being taken out as you know. I'm sorry that I don't know much honey," Mrs. Wilson said sounding honestly sorrowful. Wendy sighed, it had been a stretch after all to think the old woman knew something.

"What was your relationship with Levy?" Wendy asked her. Carla had wondered this too and nodded at Levy, signaling it had been a good question to ask.

"She was like my granddaughter. I would bake her things and bring her dinner on a later night. Poor thing was always up late studying or doing research, so I brought her food. It's the grandmother in me," Mrs. Wilson explained. While neither girl doubted Mrs. Wilson's story about bringing food or Levy's late nights, something still hung in the air. There was something she wasn't saying.

"Listen Granny! I know you know something! I know you know that the body the police uncovered from Levy's apartment wasn't Levy's and I think you had something to do with it. Tell us!" Carla demanded.

"Carla!" Wendy screeched trying to shush the cat. "I am so sorry-" before Wendy could finish her apology Mrs. Wilson stopped her.

"No, it's okay. I wasn't sure you girls knew that much. I figured you guys didn't figure out. You must be Wendy Marvel, Levy said the boys would send you to me," Mrs. Wilson told them.

"What really happened?" Carla asked her.

"You have a smart cat Mrs. Marvel," Mrs. Wilson told Wendy. Carla smirked from the compliment, she really loved attention sometimes. "The girl is a fellow resistance agent, I don't know her name. Levy is the key to the resistance so they sent me here to observe her and protect her. Levy was like my granddaughter and I grew to love her. That night she was hanging out with the other agent when an assassin came and attacked. We are taught to protect Levy so the agent killed the assassin at the cost of her life. The higher ups needed to believe that Levy was dead so I dyed the agents hair and cut her wrists to make it look like she bled to death that way. Of course I had to burn the prints off so they couldn't tell it wasn't Levy, but that was easy to cover up. She truly was a bad cook," Mrs. Wilson explained.

"So Levy was part of the resistance?" Carla asked confused.

"Oh yes, a key part of it too," Mrs. Wilson told the two wondering girls. This confused Wendy and Carla, key part?

"What do you mean by, 'key part,'" Wendy asked curiously. Mrs. Wilson grinned a wicked grin.

"Levy is the symbol of the resistance, a dirt of leader. If she was dead many people would lose all hope. This is why we just protect Mrs. McGarden at all costs," Mrs. Wilson explained. Carla and Wendy were shocked to say the least. Not only was Levy part of the resistance but she was the SYMBOL, a LEADER! How had she kept this under raps so tightly? "Judging on you girls faces you didn't know this," Mrs. Wilson commented.

"No idea, but thank you Mrs. Wilson. Do you know where Levy might have run to?" Wendy asked.

"Or why she chose the Dragon Slayers to plan her funeral?" Carla asked as well. Two questions they needed to know.

"To answer Wendy's question I have no idea. That is why she chose the Dragon Slayers, she thought you all could unravel the mystery set in front of you," Mrs. Wilson explained. Wendy nodded then got up and bowed, Carla did too.

"Thank you Mrs. Wilson, your help was greatly appreciated," Wendy told her. Right before Wendy left Mrs. Wilson said one more thing.

"Be careful Mrs. Marvel, you may die getting involved in the resistance," Mrs. Wilson cautioned.

"Levy wouldn't have chosen us if we couldn't handle it, but thank you," Wendy said bad then her and Carla left.

_Levy, how long have you been involved in this? Is it the right thing to do? Where are you?! _Wendy wondered as she ran toward the meeting place- Carla left to protect Happy and Lucy upon Wendy's request. _At least of I die, she'll live, _Wendy thought, a single tear falling.

_**Please review! Love hearing from my readers!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Resistance?

**I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Warning there is death and a battle ahead, proceed with caution! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... which saddens me**

Chapter 4: Resistance?

The three Dragon Slayers were now very worried by their findings. Natsu and Gajeel had told Wendy what they had found about the dead girl, former resistance worker Natalya. Wendy told Natsu and Gajeel that Wendy was a key part, explaining what that meant, of the resistance and that she sent Carla to protect Lucy and Happy. Natsu had thanked her for that, though they all knew the real reason. They all knew that at any moment they could die.

"What are we going to do? I mean, Levy chose us, but are we willing to die for this?" Wendy asked, a worried edge to her voice. Wendy wasn't ready to die! She was still young! She still wanted to live a while longer! At the same time, if this was what was right, shouldn't she be willing to die for it? "Is what Levy doing right?" Wendy asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Let's not worry about whether what she is doing is wrong or right, we can find that out when we find her. The old lady had no idea where she went?" Gajeel asked. Wendy shook her head sadly, Mrs. Wilson hadn't a clue where the blue haired had gone when she escaped. Though Wendy still wasn't sure how true that was.

"Gajeel, if what Wendy says is true, we need to decide if what Levy is doing is the right thing," Natsu told Gajeel, "I am not willing to die for something I do not believe in." Wendy nodded, agreeing with Natsu. Gajeel bit his lip, the other two had a valid point.

"Fine, we will decide after this meaning. Levy use to work here, surely some of the others knew her," Gajeel stated. "We can talk to them and find out what they know and maybe find where she is," he concluded.

"Also most of these are probably part of the resistance since this restaurant is known for resistance workers," Natsu pointed out. "Which is strange, wonder why," Natsu wondered.

"Probably because Levy worked here, she was the key to the resistance," Wendy tried to answer Natsu. Though Wendy wasn't completely sure of this. Was there a base near by? "Can I see Natalya's file?" Wendy asked. Gajeel handed Wendy the file and she started to look through them.

"Hello my name is Holly I will be your server today," Holly said smiling at them. Gajeel looked the girl up and down; she had bronze hair and soft grey eyes.

"Holly huh, did you know a Levy McGarden?" Gajeel asked. Holly looked at the three of them , instantly honing in on their Fairy Tail Guild marks.

"You are here about the fake suicide I bet. You must have figured out here is where most of the resistance members work," Holly said. The three Dragon Slayers nodded at her, causing the waiter to smile. "I can tell you more about her if you want, more about the reason we are doing this," Holly stated.

"Do you know where she might have gone off to?" Wendy asked first. This was the only thing they needed to know about Levy, the rest would be about the resistance. See if it was worth dying for.

"Sadly, no, I have no idea where Levy is. I truly wish that I knew where," Holly told them with a sad expression. Wendy sighed, of course she had no idea! That would be too lucky. Besides, not even Levy's "protector" of sorts knew where she was. "She may be the face of our resistance, but that doesn't mean she tells us everything. Though I hope she gets back soon," Holly said sighing.

"Yeah, me too," Gajeel said with a sigh. Natsu gave him a slight pat on the back, he knew how it was to lose the one you loved. Sure, Natsu met Lucy and fell in love again, but he doubted Gajeel could do that. No, he was sure that if they found Levy Gajeel and Levy would marry.

"What is the resistance and why do you all join? Aren't you just going to lose? I mean, what is wrong with what is going on now?" Natsu asked Holly. Wendy and Gajeel both nodded, they all wanted to know. Yes, Fairy Tail and the council were not besties but they didn't see a reason to revolt! What was going on that they didn't know of?

"I wouldn't expect you to know what they are doing, they don't make it public. They have harmed too many people to count, torture. Levy was one of the many that have been tortured," Holly explained. Gajeel nearly died of a heart attack, Levy had been tortured?!

"What did they do to her?!" Gajeel roared in outrage. Natsu and Wendy flinched only slight, his voice sounded like a dragon, while the others in the room jumped. Holly tried to shush him and make him be quiet, but Gajeel was too outraged.

"You really don't know do you?" Holly said to Gajeel, who shook his head. "That's how-" before Holly could say anything more an arrow was shot. The arrow went straight through Holly's heart and she fell right at Wendy's feet. Which, in turn, caused Wendy to screeched.

"HOLLY?!" Wendy asked quickly sinking to Holy's side. As always she was quick to start working her healing spells, desperately trying to save Holly.

"Wendy! Wendy she's dead! And you will be soon too if you keep this up! We have to go!" Natsu yelled at Wendy. Wendy was bawling, never before had she seen someone die in front of her. Worse yet, the blood from the woman poured from the arrow wound and covered Wendy's hands. Natsu reached out to the crying girl, the girl who was like his little sister. Gajeel, too, tried to help Wendy- she was like a daughter to him and Wendy. Before either one of them could pick Wendy up and take her away a familiar face confronted them, Ella Phantomhive.

"Natsu! Gajeel! What are you doing here?! It's not safe! Come with me," Ella said taking their hands.

"Wait! Our friend is still here! We have to take her with us!" Nastu told Ella. The entire place was a battle field between resistance members and council officers. In the middle of all that was Wendy, who was crying and helpless. They couldn't just leave her!

"You will have to leave her, she is probably dead by now," Ella told them bluntly. Gajeel and Natsu both paled, that couldn't be true!

"She is a Dragon Slayer! She won't be killed so easily!" Gajeel protested but Ella refused to let them go.

"No, forget about her, save yourselves. Come on, I'll take you to the Magic Council," Ella said putting them in her police car. Both boys paled, were they going to be tortured like Levy? Neither of them dared to speak against going there. If Wendy was alive and they took her and her companions didn't seem to like the council she would be taken as a resistance member. No doubt the council would kill her. The only way to ensure Wendy's survival would be to keep their mouths shut and pray they wouldn't be tortured. "Don't worry boys, I think the council will find you of great use," Ella tried to ensure them. That just made them even more nervous! FInd them of great use? To do what?

While Gajeel and Natsu were being whisked off to see the magic council Wendy was also being whisked off. A resistance member had found the crying girl holding onto Holly's body. Never before had she watched someone die in front of her. Could she have saved Holly? The member could see the obvious pain written on Wendy's face and wanted to leave her to mourn, but knew they couldn't. If they did that Wendy would die the the bloodbath of a battle that was happening. So instead they took her to the basement of the restaurant, resistance headquarters. The current leader, she was Levy's second in command, met the member and Wendy at the base.

"Who is this? We do not take prisoners," the head said. The member nodded, it was Levy's number one rule.

"Yes ma'am I know, but I believe she knew Holly. She was clutching on to Holly," the member explained to their boss.

"Very well, leave her with me. Go back into the fight. Protect," the head ordered. The member saluted and then ran into the battle. The head looked over Wendy, who was slowly calming down. "What's your name?" the head asked kneeling down next to Wendy.

"Wendy Marvel, I came here with Gajeel and Natsu. We're trying to find Levy," Wendy explained. "Well, it seems they were taken by the council and I tried saving Holly, I really did!" Wendy tried tell the woman.

"Now now, it's okay. We are all willing to die for our cause and know it may just happen. Holly was a good soldier. You must be the Sky Dragon Slayer agent McGarden talked so highly of," the head concluded. _That would be why she tried saving Holly_, thought the head. "You can call me agent Queen," the head said. Wendy nodded and smiled at agent Queen.

"Thank you agent Queen, for saving me," Wendy said gratefully.

"I'm afraid that wasn't I Mrs. Marvel," agent Queen told Wendy. Wendy blinked, confused. "That was agent Harmony, she's a third generation poison Dragon Slayer. In fact if you join she may be one your partner," agent Queen said with a smile. Join? Could Wendy join something like this? "You must have questions though. I'll answer them and then you can decide if you want to join or not, how about that?" agent Queen asked. Wendy thought it over, was there any bad side to this? If there was she didn't see it.

"Agreed. First, what did the council do the Levy?" Wendy asked concerned. The thought of Levy being hurt made Wendy sick to her stomach. Why hadn't she told then she got hurt by the council?

"The council was doing a study on young pre-teens to see what affected their powers. Levy was a perfect candidate, after all she killed her parents after a sudden burst of power. They tortured her to bring back the burst of deadly power. While they did this they amped up her magic. The Levy you have seen in action is holding back her powers so she doesn't kill anyone. That's why she's our leader, she is the most powerful," agent Queen explained to Wendy. _Poor Levy, _Wendy thought to herself.

"Second, what all is the council doing?" Wendy asked. Experiments on young people were enough to make Wendy mad, mostly because if Mystogan hadn't found her it would have been her, but not enough to die for. Plus, she seriously doubted Levy was doing this all for that. No, Levy had to have more motive.

"Allow me to show you something that happened only last night," the head said bringing Levy into a computer room. Just last night? "Bring up the footage agent B got from last night," the head ordered.

"Okay but I'm not watching," the man who manned the computers said. Was it that bad? So bad that people who worked here didn't want to see.

"I understand, but Mrs. Marvel needs to know," the head said gently. The man nodded and pressed a button as the TV screen sprang to life.

**"This is agent B coming," a male voice said, "in front of me is Togo town. I'm about a half mile away and I can still hear the screams. It's a bloodbath, well, a burning bath at least." The scene was a small town that would normally be quiet, but it wasn't now. The entire town was on fire and you could hear the screams through the footage. "This is all of the council's doing. Don't believe me, look at this," he said zooming in. When he zoomed you could clearly see council horses and the council members themselves holding up flaming torches. "This town's offense? A person spoke slightly rudely to a council member. Please, stop this madness," agent B pleaded and then it was over. **

Wendy was shocked, how could they?! This was why Levy was fighting. She was fighting for the lives of the innocent! This was Levy's rallying call and Wendy had to answer it. Just two more questions while agent Queen was answering them.

"Do you know where Levy is?" Wendy asked. Agent Queen shook her head, did no one know where she was?!

"No one knows where she went. Though I sense you have one more question before making your decision," agent Queen said. Seemed Queen was very perceptive.

"Yes, how did you know the reason the town was being burned?" Wendy asked. Yes, the fact they knew bothered her. Had it been a set up? Was there a true reason?

"We have a council member who is actually part of the resistance. You know him well, he'll be happy to know you joined if you do," agent Queen explained. This confused Levy even more, a council member? Who she knew? "The name is Doranbolt, or Mest as he called himself around you," she explained further. Wendy breathed a sigh of relief, her friend was against the murderous ways of his fellow council members. "In fact he is so helpful Levy told him when we overthrow the council he will be one of the members of the higher ups, along with myself. The others have not been decided on," agent Queen said beaming.

"I'll join, this is wrong. They can't get away with this," Wendy hissed angry. How could people let this happen?! Just because they were small towns? Because it doesn't affect them?

"I'm glad you have joined. Now you came with two other fellow Dragon Slayers, where are they?" agent Queen asked.

"Taken, by the council I get. A woman named Ella Phantomhive probably, they talked to her earlier about Natalya's disappearance," Wendy told her. Agent Queen paled, which worried Wendy.

"They are in danger! She is a demon controlled by the council, set here to watch Levy. She also brainwashes people, they would love Natsu and Gajeel in their control!" agent Queen explained. "I'm sorry to ask this of you, but please would you go save them. I know you just got here, but you and agent Harmony are our best shots," agent Queen told Wendy. Wendy nodded, she figured she would get along with Harmony. Harmony did save her from certain death after all. "Good luck," agent Queen said as Wendy went to find Harmony. As soon as Wendy left the room Harmony was already there. Harmony had long black hair and tanned skin, her deep brown eyes showed determination.

"Ready to go?" Harmony asked with a sweet smile.

"Let's go save my friends," Wendy said smiling as well. _I'm coming for you guys! Don't worry! I'll be there soon, _Wendy thought as her and Harmony took off.

**_As always please review! _**


	5. Chapter 5: Brainwashing

**WE ARE HALFWAY THERE GUYS! SO EXCITED! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... which saddens me**

Chapter 5: Brainwashed

They arrived at the council city, both worried. Ella seemed completely cool but Gajeel and Natsu were shaking as they got out of the police car. _Wendy? Are you okay, _Gajeel wondered worriedly.

"Come with me boys, Gran Doma wants to have a word with you two," Ella informed the two shaking boys. Gran Doma?! Natsu and Gajeel paled at the thought. Gran Doma was the leader of the council, the one hunting Levy. Did he know about their relationship with Levy? Sure everyone in Fairy Tail knew about the pixie type girl, but did he know that Gajeel was her boyfriend? Had they even found out she was alive? Gajeel shot a look at Natsu, both agreeing not to say a word about Levy if asked. They would tell the same story they told to Ella to Doma, that they were looking into Natalya's disappearance, which led them to Levy's old place of work. Purely accidental, the entire thing.

Ella lead them to a tall blue building that had at least fifty floors. How did they afford such a large building? She walked the two in and pressed the number for the fiftieth floor.

"Don't worry, this elevator is pretty fast. We'll be there in no time at all really," Ella told them. Gajeel sized up Ella, she was petite girl with raven black hair and only one good working blue eye. While she looked easy to take in a fight something told Gajeel she wasn't. Something told Gajeel there was more than meets the eye to this woman. As they neared their destination Ella spoke again, "I cannot promise you that you will leave this building with you sanity still intact." Nastu and Gajeel grew even MORE uncomfortable from that comment. Why wouldn't they leave with their sanity?! Just as they thought that the doors opened and Ella lead them down a long blue hallway. The closer they got the more nervous the two became. Ella opened the door revealing none other than Gran Doma.

"Hello Fairy Freaks," Gran Doma said a smirk adorning his lips. Natsu snarled, he hated that name. They were not freaks! "Ella why did you bring them to me? You know all Fairy Freaks that are caught are to be killed, no questions asked," Doma scolded Ella. Despite the fact she was getting reprimanded Ella stood strong. This only increased Gajeel's concern about who this woman truly was.

"I believe they will prove useful, they are both Dragon Slayers," Ella explained to her boss. _Useful? Useful for what_, Natsu wondered. Looking at Gajeel he could tell the other man was thinking the same. No matter how you looked at it being "useful" to the council didn't sound good at all.

"Two of the Fairy Freaks Dragon Slayer," Doma said, "where is the last one?" Ella blinked, she obviously didn't know about Wendy.

"A third Dragon Slayer in Fairy Tail?" Ella asked confused. She looked at the boys for answers.

"We'll never tell you!" Natsu spat at the two of them. Gajeel sighed, this wasn't going to end well. Doma smirked, he did not agree with Natsu.

"Oh won't you? Yes Ella, I think they will prove useful. Their power is of legend and not only that but they know where the third slayer is. The third slayer is, far more useful in terms of support," Doma said. Gajeel wanted to rip him limb from limb, HOW DARE HE TALK OF WENDY?! Natsu saw Gajeel get angry and wished he could help, but at the same time knew he couldn't.

"How could another slayer be of more help? Natsu is known for his destructive power and Gajeel was one of Phantom Lord's best," Ella insisted. Though Gajeel did growl at her at the mention of his old guild. "I don't see how anyone else could help us sir, I haven't even heard of this other Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer," Ella continued.

"Yes well this one is kept hidden from the public. I believe the ones responsible are Gajeel and his late girlfriend, Levy," Doma said. His one sentence answered several questions; whether he knew Gajeel and Levy's relationship and if he knew Levy was alive. "She is a Sky Dragon Slayer, she can use healing magic. Something that would be very helpful to us as you can imagine in battle. Her name is Wendy Marvel, where is she?" Doma asked.

"They were talking of a friend, probably her," Ella muttered. Sighing Ella wished she had let the two go get their friend, then maybe she would have this Wendy Marvel. She did wish to please Doma to the best of her abilities.

"Once they are brainwashed we shall know what they know. They shall lead us to Wendy Marvel as well as be our personal little soldiers," Doma told them with a laugh.

"No!" Gajeel yelled but Ella was already handcuffing them. Natsu was also handcuffed. "No! You can't have Wendy! Never!" Gajeel howled as some of the younger servants came in.

"Take them to the brainwashing room, Ella will be there shortly. Just make sure those two don't get away," Doma told the servants. Both nodded and took Natsu and Gajeel downstairs. As they left though the screams of Gajeel's protest could still be heard. This was the one part of Ella's job she hated, breaking the spirits of people. These two were so spirited, it was sad to see them become mindless zombies who only obey orders. Still, it was Doma's will and she must do what Doma ordered. "Brainwash them and see if you can find Wendy, make them think the resistance is truly evil. I have reason to believe Wendy is part of the resistance," Doma explained to her.

"Yes sir, will do," was all Ella said before she left to the brainwashing room. Her own little workspace.

Ella took her time going downstairs to the basement where her workspace was. She really did not want to break the wills of the two fiery wizards, but she knew she must. For she could not break the contract she had with Doma. Sighing she stepped into the all white room that held two operating tables that had Natsu and Gajeel on them. Ella dismissed the servants and turned on her surveillance cameras.

"If I'm needed I need to know," Ella said blankly. It was then she turned to see the two on the tables. Natsu was trying to burn off the ties, but Ella had made sure they were fire proof. Gajeel had given up on powers, the restraints were too tight for his magic, and was trying to break free by struggling. "Struggling will get you two nowhere. Give up. I don't want to make you two zombies," Ella tried to plead. Sure the master wanted zombies, but if they were obedient then that would suffice.

"Never!" Gajeel and Natsu cried out together. Ella sighed, why must they make it difficult on her?

"You insist on making my life difficult don't you?" she mumbled taking off her eyepatch. This earned a gasp from the two trapped wizards. What they thought had been a wounded eye had really been the mark of a devil. "Yes, I am a demon. Doma is my master. I am sorry I have to do this, I really don't," Ella told them sadly, "but I have a contract I cannot break. I'll start with you Gajeel." Gajeel glared daggers at her as she came closer. "If you fight it, this will hurt," she told Gajeel. Of course Gajeel didn't listen nor care.

"I will fight it till I die," Gajeel spat at her, spitting in her face. Calmly Ella wiped it off and looked him in eyes.

"So be it. Now, let us begin," Ella said as her eyes started to glow. Natsu will never forget the sound of Gajeel's screams.

It took several hours to finally control Gajeel completely. Ella looked tired as she undid Gajeel's restraints and had him stand up. A lazy smile appeared on her lips, she looked pretty proud. It wasn't everyday she actually got to take on a real challenge.

"There, now that wasn't so bad now was it. Okay Gajeel, you stand over there," Ella told him, her eye glowing. When her eye glowed Natsu noticed Gajeel's did and then he did what she said. That must be how the mind control worked. "Now Natsu, you saw how much that hurt Gajeel, I don't want to do that to you," Ella said softly. Somehow Natsu didn't think she was telling the truth, he thought she enjoyed it.

"No, I can't give up. I will protect Wendy," Natsu insisted. Even if it did hurt it would prove he was stronger than Gajeel. Not only that but he would be able to stop zombie Gajeel from telling on Wendy. He couldn't let Ella control him!

"Another challenge, it isn't often Doma gives me some. I have to admit, your friend impressed me. Let's see if you can impress me even more," Ella said before looking Natsu in the eye. As soon as the eye started to glow Natsu felt the worst pain he had ever endured and started to scream. "I really am sorry Natsu," Ella mumbled as she continued to do her work. _Doma, why must you make me do stuff I don't want to_, Ella thought with a sigh. These two had a great future ahead of them, before she took it at least.

After several more hours Natsu was also under her control. By this time Ella was exhausted. She hadn't used this much of her power in a long time. Not that she minded, using her power was something she liked. Though she wished it had been used on someone else other than these two. She knew she was supposed to ask the two where Wendy was but she couldn't bring herself to do it. How could she ask when she knew that they would just capture the poor thing and she would have to take over her mind. No, that would be too much.

"Ella?" came a voice over her radio. "Ella look at the cameras," the voice said, she was pretty sure it was Doma. When she looked at the cameras she saw two resistance workers. "The blue haired one is Wendy Marvel, order them to destroy those two," he told her.

"But, what about taking her in?" Ella asked confused. Since when did take them in mean kill them?!

"I want to test out our new zombies, we'll survive without her anyway," Doma told her. Sighing she looked at the two in front of her.

"Kill the resistance workers," Ella commanded the two. Their eyes glowed and then they went running toward the area they were. WIth one last look at the screen Ella said, "I am sorry Wendy Marvel."

"If you want any of these guards to be alive I suggest you don't let me handle them, my magic is more deadly. I can try, but no promises. That's why I'm not normally in rescue missions, but since I'm the only other Dragon Slayer, it only made sense," Harmony told Wendy.

"What if I can't handle them?! I'm not that strong!" Wendy said worried. Could she even take any guards?

"You're stronger than you think," Harmony said with a smile. Wendy smiled back remembering how Natsu had time her the same thing.

"I suppose you are right," Wendy said. They had been wandering around the place for quite some time yet it seemed that no one had spotted them. If they had, they certainly hadn't attacked.

"This worries me," Harmony said biting her lip. Wendy gave her a confused look, waiting for her to explain herself. Wasn't it a good thing that they hadn't gotten caught yet? "They surely have seen us by now, but no one has attacked," Harmony explained her fears.

"What if they have already taken over Gajeel and Natsu and the reason no one is attacking is because Natsu and Gajeel will attack us," Wendy said. That thought only made Harmony more nervous.

"If that is true, could we really take them on?" Harmony asked, the worry clear in her voice. Wendy thought this over, could they? She knew she was no match for the two, but maybe with Harmony they could manage. She could always help with her by using some of her magic anyway. Maybe a supercharged Harmony could take them on, maybe. Still, she kind of doubted it.

"We have to try," Wendy said determinedly. Harmony smiled at Wendy glad she was still determined despite the odds. When they reached the elevator it opened, finally an opponent. Wendy and Harmony both readied themselves, though they could not be ready for what came out. The people in the elevator was none Gajeel and Natsu. "Gajeel! Natsu!" Wendy yelled hugging them before Harmony could stop her. Harmony could already tell they were brainwashed because of their cold dead eyes. No doubt this was Ella's work, but where was the demon ring master?

Instead of getting the hug Wendy wanted she got thrown to the ground. "Exterminate the resistance members," Gajeel and Natsu said together.

"Wendy get up! It's time to fight!" Harmony yelled. Wendy got up, tears in her eyes.

"Gajeel! Natsu! It's me, Wendy!" Wendy yelled at them. Neither seemed phased by the poor girls yelling.

"Destroy," they both said together and then charged at the two girls. _Natsu, Gajeel, I am sorry but I have to fight you, please forgive me, _Wendy thought as she charged with Harmony. The battle was just beginning.

_**I hope you liked this! Please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Saved By A Word

**This is a short kind of filler chapter, but it is needed. You will see why by the end! Hope you enjoy this little plot twist!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... which saddens me**

Chapter 6: Saved By a Word

Biting her lip, Harmony sprung action getting the first move. Harmony called on all of the training she did with Cobra just so she could stay alive. There was no doubt about it, they could kill them easily. Wendy was the one who was in more danger than her, she could handle herself. It was in that moment she wished she had asked if Wendy had any training so she wasn't so worried. Then all the sudden she felt her attack power glow as a magic symbol appeared under her. Quickly she looked back at Wendy to see her smiling at her.

"Sky magic is mainly used for support like this," Wendy explained to her. Harmony nodded, understanding. When Harmony tried to attack though Gajeel just deflected it with his iron sword. This was going to be hard for sure.

"No poison attacks will work on me you fool, this is checkmate," Gajeel said with a grin, this time he attacked. The speed Gajeel had was faster than he had ever been, even with Wendy's help. Wendy had to quickly add a quickness spell to make sure Harmony could dodge it. Even with this help Harmony only barely made it out.

"How is he so fast?!" Harmony said sounding distressed. Even if she could hit an attack, he could easily dodge with the difference in speed. Gajeel smirked at her as if he knew what she was thinking. It was written all over his face, he was sure he would win. How dare he count her out so quickly!

"Give up, you can't win. If you hand over Wendy we will let you walk away," Natsu said. Both of their voices sounded somewhat robotic, which only made it more obvious they were being controlled by Ella. Did they really think she would turn on her teammate like that?

"Never!" Harmony yelled as Wendy gave her another burst of speed. This time Harmony did not bother with attacking Gajeel knowing his iron could deflect it, no she went straight for Natsu. Cobra had told her of the other Dragon Slayer and knew that Natsu had had some trouble with the poison magic before. Now he did not have his cat so that could help her in the long run of things. To her surprise the other Slayer did not declare his move as usual but intercepted her Poison Dragon Fang Thrust with his Fire Dragons' Iron Fist attack without a word. "This normal?" Harmony asked concerned as she jumped back from the collision.

"Nope, he always says his attack before attacking!" Wendy said worried. Poor Natsu, he wasn't even allowed to do his normal things while controlled. Ella was so mean!

"Give up, we are not match for you. Just turn over Wendy, this is your last chance. If you do you can walk free and we will not harm you both. Both of us can still do Dragon Force," Gajeel reminded the two girls. Wendy looked at Harmony concerned, if the two went Dragon Force there was no way they could stop them! Just having them as regular was hard enough!

"Come on Wendy, you know what is right. Are you going to let this girl die in order to protect you?" Natsu asked. Would Harmony die in order to protect her? Would she be the one responsible for Harmony's death? She couldn't let that happen! Before Wendy could give herself up Harmony stopped her.

"I am willing to die to protect my fellow resistance members! Is Ella willing to die for you? QAs the resistance we stick together and protect each other no matter what! That is what Levy taught me!" Harmony roared at the two. Power over flowed from Harmony, stronger than before. Teamwork and protectiveness had made her stronger. At the sound of Levy's name Gajeel's eyes flickered, but only for a second. Still, Wendy saw it. If only Levy was there!

"We told you you had one chance, I am sorry for this, truly. I do not like hurting people," Gajeel said, though it was obviously Ella talking through Gajeel. Suddenly the two boys started to glow, they were going Dragon Force.

"Harmony! Run!" Wendy yelled at her giving her another speed booster. Maybe if Harmony could outrun them then it would be okay! Maybe then Harmony wouldn't die! Even if Harmony was willing to that doesn't mean she should! Especially not for her! Harmony turned to run only to be stabbed through the stomach by Gajeel's iron sword. "HARMONY!" Wendy screamed tears falling fast.

"We warned you," Gajeel said as Harmony spit up blood. Gajeel took out his sword and she fell to the ground with a thud. Wendy ran over to try and heal her, to save her. She couldn't have Harmony die on her!

"YOU MONSTER!" Wendy cried trying to hit Gajeel with a Roar of The Sky Dragon in order to keep him away. If she got him far enough she could heal Harmony and then maybe they could get away! Sadly Natsu intercepted it with his own roar, making Wendy glare at him. It wasn't fair, two against one! Couldn't they see she was just trying to save a life!

"We warned her, she knew she would probably die," Natsu said casually. How was this casual?! "Turn yourself in or you are next," he warned. Why was the council doing this, causing so much death. Wendy ignored Natsu and tried to heal Harmony again. This time Gajeel hit her with her sword and sent her flying to the wall. Hitting the wall hard she could hear the thud and feel a couple of her bones break. "She deserves to die, don't worry, you will too," Natsu assured her. Wendy balled and ran to get in between Harmony and Gajeel, despite her bones being broke. Right now she did not care about pain, she just wanted to save Harmony! She watched as the sword came done, waiting for it to strike her and kill her. Shutting her eyes she waited, accepting her fate, but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw the word BARRIER in front of her. SOLID SCRIPT?!

"LEVY?!" Wendy yelled turning around. In the doorway was the blue haired pixie like leader of the resistance, Levy McGarden. Wendy smiled and fell down on top of Harmony's body, healing her. "You'll lie," Wendy said before she blacked out. _Harmony will live and Levy is back. Please Levy, save Gajeel and Natsu, _Wendy thought before closing her eyes and completely blacking out, letting Levy do the rest.

_**Please review my lovelies! Hope you enjoyed that little plot twist!**_


	7. Chapter 7: A Daring Escape

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Hard to believe this is almost over! Don't forget, for all my Harry Potter readers out there, to check out my friend DB8Rgirl's debut story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... which saddens me **

Chapter 7: A Daring Escape

Gajeel and Natsu both stood still, not sure what to do. The person they were looking for, the reason they had gotten into this mess, was now right in front of them. Both of them tried fighting against the mind control, but it didn't work, Ella was too strong. Ella forced Gajeel to fight Levy, wanting to show how in control she was. Besides, what better way to show her power than to kill the leader of the resistance using her own lover? Without a word Gajeel's arm turned into his sword and charged toward Levy. Levy realized she had to split her power between protecting the girls and fighting off the boys. This battle was going to be hard, but she had to win! She had to free Natsu and Gajeel from Ella's grasp! Levy put up a barrier in front of her, blocking his attack.

"Gajeel! It's me! Please remember!" Levy pleaded. Sadly her pleas fell on deaf ears as Gajeel only attacked again. He was trying to wear down the barrier so he could get to her. "Gajeel! This isn't you! Remember me? Please," Levy tried again nearly crying. Fighting Gajeel would be the hardest fight of her. Not because of his strength, but because she loved him so much. The council had finally found Levy's weakness, Gajeel Redfox.

"You won't fight your little boyfriend will you?" came Ella's teasing through Natsu. Seems like she was just going to use Gajeel for fighting not talking.

"Gajeel, please, I believe in you! Break through the mind control!" Levy told him. No matter what she said Gajeel's eyes continued to look dead. Seeing Gajeel like that hurt worse than any blade ever could.

"It's no use," Natsu said, "he is mine now." Tears fell fast down her face knowing what she had to do now. Levy couldn't just LET Ella take her man from him! The only way to save Gajeel and Natsu was to destroy them in battle.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me," Levy muttered before taking down the barrier and sending Gajeel flying back. When Levy was little she mastered the secret art of Solid Script on complete accident, one of the reasons she was experimented on, which she had never done again. Back then she did the illegal one, death. _**(See Let's Talk Past chapter 5 for more info) **_Since then Levy had finally learned others, like knockout. This was exactly what she needed, so she wrote knockout on their heads and both of them fell to the ground. Sighing Levy dragged the two lifeless boys of to the two lifeless girls, now faced with a bigger problem, leaving.

Levy looked down at the four helpless, lifeless bodies in front of her. This was going to be quite the chore to get them all out. If she made a cart she would just have to pull them behind her. Thinking about it Levy decided that would be the best way to carry them all out. With that decision in mind she made a cart from her solid script and loaded up the bodies, Gajeel's being the heaviest.

"Now how do I get out of here," she mumbled looking around the room. The room was a cold blue that chilled her to the bone. The room reminded her of the one she was tortured in. Once that thought entered her mind she shook her head violently, not wanting to think about that horrid time. Though if she remembered correctly there should be a guard around here somewhere. The council was super crazy about guards, they had more guards in their building than solider in their army.

"Where or where can the guards be," Levy muttered looking outside the room's doors. All of the doors had small windows which is how Levy located a guard outside the room.

"Sorry but you can't get in, Ella's slaves are fighting," the guard told another guard.

"And I can't watch!" the second guard whined. His whining made Levy feel almost sorry for the first guard.

"No! Now go to your post!" the first guard commanded making the second guard run. Levy sized up her opponent. He was twice as big as her and was wearing a standard guard uniform, which wasn't much protection. The guard seemed to be only slightly taller than her, easy to take on. Grinning she opened the door, which spooked the guard. "Ella?" he asked soundly slightly scared.

"Nope," Levy said watching his eyes go wide. Even though she tried to hide it Levy did enjoy to strike fear into the heart of her prey on occasion.

"L-LEVY!" he shrieked before Levy knocked him out by hitting his neck. The guard fell to the ground allowing Levy to grab his security key. She had finally come up with the perfect idea! Levy would go into the power room and cut the power, by the time they put it back on she would be out with the rest. No one would be able to stop them for not knowing where to send the guards to, it was perfect. Levy went back into the room, now to find where the stupid power room was.

"Hey guys, I thought of the perfect idea," she told her knocked out friends. Levy really did love the fact that they risked their lives to find her, even going as far as to cross the council. She couldn't wait to hear the story as to how Natsu and Gajeel managed to get themselves controlled or how Wendy joined to resistance.

Looking, and wandering too, around she managed to find the power room. Luckily the key she snatched worked on the room and she didn't have to worry about that. Slowly she dragged the cart of bodies into the room with her and shut the door. The last thing Levy needed was bringing attention to herself by dragging along a cart film of bodies.

"Now them, where is the master power button," Levy murmured. Speaking of master power, how were Natsu and Gajeel going to act when they waked? Were they going to be under Ella's control? No, she couldn't think like that, she had to keep moving. Within a ten minute period of looking she was able to find a small lever that read _Master Power- Do Not Touch_. Giggling Levy decided that she just had to touch it. Being the little pixie she was she pulled the lever back and said, "oops." With that she ran out.

As she ran she heard people calling out to each other, trying to see what happened. It was so dark that no one noticed as Levy wizzed by them with her cart. This caused Levy to giggle in delight.

"Is this a resistance ambush?" one voice said.

"That means they must have someone on the inside! Who is the traitor!" another voice roared. This was perfect! The council would destroy themselves if they continued this way and once it went into ashes the resistance could take over! Why hadn't she thought of this sooner?

"Is it you?!" came an accusing voice.

"I would never! I bet it was actually you!" some other voice said. Levy was giddy with joy, they really were going to tear each other a part.

"Just stop and fix the problem!" came a powerful voice. There was no doubt that whoever said that was a person of power. This worried Levy, if they fixed the problem too quick they wouldn't make it out in time! Levy quickened her pace in order to make it out alive. No doubt if they caught them they would kill off her comrades one by one till she squealed all of the resistance secrets. She could NOT let this happen! Faster and faster she forced her feet to go, even though they whined for her to slow down. Now was not the time to slow down, once she was out of here she would find a place to hide and rest then. Till she was able to that she would have to continue to push herself.

After running like that for at least five minutes she saw the exit in site. They still had not managed to find out the reason for their problem was just that the lever was pulled back, which meant the power was still off. Levy could taste it, freedom. Soon her and her comrades would be free of this building and could devise their next plan of attack. Soon they wouldn't have to worry about being captured by these horrid guard, though right now- since she was the only one awake- she was the only one worried about being captured. Just as she was about to get to the door, the lights came on, revealing her. Panicking she threw her friends out the door, into safety. Levy hoped one of them would wake up upon impact. Much to her delight someone did, but it wasn't the person she had hoped for. The person she had hoped for was Harmony who understood her resistance duties, not Gajeel. Harmony would leave Levy no question, knowing it was too dangerous for the others to stay, but Gajeel would take convincing. She hoped beyond all odds her wouldn't take too much convincing and would leave her in order to save the others.

"LEVY?!" she heard Gajeel said, snapping her away from her thoughts. Levy looked at her boyfriend and smiled, knowing he was no longer under control of Ella.

"Hello Gajeel, this is no time to explain everything that has happened. You need to take the others and run as fast as you can, get them away from here. They are not safe here! Take them to Mira, she'll take care of all of your wounds," Levy told Gajeel firmly. Gajeel looked at Levy a little worried.

"And what about you? What will happen to you?" Gajeel asked her. He was hesitant to leave after he found her again. It was nice seeing his girlfriend alive and in one piece.

"I don't know, but I know if you qall stay they will kill you one by one till I tell them EVERYTHING I know about the resistance, which is everything since I am the leader. I trust you guys found that our already though," Levy said to him with a small smile.

"Yes, Wendy found that out actually, she is always so smart," Gajeel said. Levy smiled at him, he spoke like a proud father when he said that. "I can't just leave you, you will be caught and tortured, AGAIN!" Gajeel continued to argue. Levy could feel their time growing short, the people were coming for her.

"I see you found out about my younger years. Gajeel, I can handle it. You NEED to get out of here or you will be caught too! I can't have that," Levy pressed. Gajeel bit his lip, wondering what he should do. "Take them and run, I will come as soon as I can. Believe or not I have broken out of the council's prison and I can do it again if I must. Most people in there are probably past resistance members, I am sure I can start a revolt. The only way I couldn't is if you all get caught! Go Gajeel!" Levy ordered him. Gajeel knew she was right, he had to save the others, but leaving her behind still hurt.

"Fine, but you must promise me that you will return to me safe. Levy, I cannot live without you!" Gajeel said, choking back tears. There were very few things Gajeel cried about but losing Levy was the hardest thing he could imagine.

"I cannot promise you that Gajeel, you know that. I can promise I will try anything and everything in order to come back to you," Levy promised, a sad smile appeared on her lips.

"I guess that will have to suffice, I love you shorty," Gajeel said putting the three others over his shoulders.

"I love you too my iron dragon," Levy said in her loving voice. Suddenly they both heard voices of guards coming to get Levy. "RUN!" Levy screamed as they fell upon her. Gajeel turned his back on Levy and ran away from the chaos, saving the others. He kept running and running till he was at least 100 miles away from the council building. It was there Gajeel fell to his knees and let the tears run down his face freely.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gajeel yelled up into the scare, "WHY HER?! WHY NOT ME?!" After crying for at last an hour he got up to his feet and continued to run just as Levy had told him. He ran until he was back at Fairy Tail where Mira could help them. _Levy, _he thought to himself, _please be safe, I love you. _

**_Please review! _**


	8. Chapter 8: Words of The Heart

**Sorry for the wait! Please enjoy! We are nearly done! I may be posting a new story soon as well!**

Chapter 8: Words of The Heart

Tears fell down Levy's face when she watched Gajeel leave. She loved the man so much that it literally hurt her to the bone. The guards were moving in on her, she knew that for a fact. Still, she refused to move. She refused to move until she knew Gajeel was safe, safe from the people who had caused her so much pain and harm.

*flashback*

"Don't worry Mrs. McGarden, this will only hurt a little," the so called doctors would say. They told her they were doctors, that they were helping. Oh sure it worked for a little while, she thought they were trying to control her untamed power. The one thing the torturers forgot was that they were dealing with a very smart ten year old who soon picked up they were not doctors. Electroshock therapy was one of their favorites, they would laugh at her screams. Soon the council called off the mission, they had kept her too long it seemed. They sent her away telling her if she told anyone then everyone she knew would die. Levy had dealt with too much death so she kept it a part to herself.

*Flashback end*

Would she face more torture now that she was going to be captured? Levy knew she had two options, go fighting or go without a fight. The second one sounded better, she was so tired. So tired of running away to far off places and tired of watching Gajeel's receding figure. Suddenly the council guard were upon her, putting her in handcuffs and dragging her away.

"Levy McGarden you are under arrest-" the guard never got to finish his statement before Levy gave him a charming smile and cutting him off.

"You don't need to tell me my rights or anything, I have been arrested enough times to know them by now. Besides, we both know that I have no rights in the eyes of Doma and Ella. When does my torture begin anyway?" Levy asked sweetly. The poor guard was stunned into silence, unsure what to say to Levy's outburst.

"Ah, Mrs. McGarden, hello," came an oh so familiar voice. Without turning around Levy knew that the voice belonged to the current council leader, Doma. Levy groaned, she was tired of his old voice.

"Do you ever get tired of your voice because I sure do," Levy commented. Doma glared at her, tired of her sass.

"Well if you would stop the resistance then we wouldn't have this problem now would we?" Doma asked in a very annoying manner. Levy sighed, this conversation was getting old.

"Then you stop torturing people!" Levy hissed back. Both of them had lost track of how many times they had had this conversation. Nothing ever changed, except how fast they annoyed each other. Levy got annoyed after talking for a little while with him but Doma got annoyed after just seeing her. The entire thing was just stupid! Still, Doma insisted on it, hoping one day she'd stop. One day she would get tired of the torture.

"Boys, show her what torture really is!" Doma commanded. _This was earlier than normal, _Levy thought to herself. Then again, this was to be expected. The more she came the quicker he was annoyed.

"Nice seeing you again Doma, watch your back," Levy told him with a cute smile. Doma glared as Levy walked to her torture.

After five hours of electroshock therapy the "doctors" were again puzzled by her. Finally they let Levy go for fear of damaging her "amazing" brain. Levy teased them she was too good for them but they just let her go. They had grown too tired of her talk to even give her a moment of their attention. The guards threw her in a cell and walked away. Levy sighed, this was pretty much her second home by now.

"Look who's back," someone yelled. from a cell nearby. Levy chose to ignore them, most of the people here didn't really like her. Many use to her followers but the torture has led them to believe she was evil and the council was the good guys. Because I was the one who tortured them, Levy thought to herself.

"How come you keep getting out but we never get out?!" someone complained, "You are evil, we aren't."

"I am NOT evil and neither are ANY of you. The only evil here is the council who is keeping you all trapped," Levy addressed the person complaining. The person, who turned out to be a dark haired man who use to follow Levy. His name was Justin and when he was sane he was one of her best members. Levy could still hear the crying from the members when her and agent Queen told everyone Justin had been taken away.

"How is the council evil?! The only evil I see here is you!" Justin shot back. Inwardly Levy groaned, they sure did a number on Justin to make him like this. Half of her questioned if he ever was really loyal while the other half broke at seeing Justin like this.

"How is the council evil?! You of all people should know that! It wasn't ME who killed your family! It wasn't ME who left you for dead! It isn't ME who is torturing you!" Levy shot back. Maybe she could wake Justin up! If Justin was on her side maybe, just maybe, they could start a riot in the prison and break free. Not only would she be helping innocent people and stopping their torture, but she would also get more resistance troops! Though she doubted she could do this without Justin's help.

Justin sat in silence for quite some time after what Levy had said. "Justin, please. I need your help. We can get all of these people out of here and free them from the torture you all are facing. The council is evil, all we want is freedom from a cruel ruler. Tell me Justin, how is that evil and wrong?" Levy pleaded with him. Justin continued to be quiet, which worried Levy. Was he agreeing? Was he fighting the torture? Would he still side with the council despite what they have really done.

"Levy… Thank you," Justin told her. This confused Levy, thank you for what?

"For what exactly?" Levy asked him confused. Did I get through to him, Levy wondered to herself.

"For showing me who the real enemy was again. So, what's the plan Mrs. McGarden?" Justin asked me with that signature smile. Levy grinned at him as well, happy to have an old friend back on her side. Justin had been there when she first started the resistance, one of the founding members.

*Flashback*

It was rather cool summers day and she had just gotten out of the council's grasp. She had only been out of it for less than a month so she was still skittish and jumpy. Justin had found her and asked if the council had hurt her too. At first she was worried about how he knew, she had just met him! Then it occurred to Levy that Justin had said too, as in he was also hurt.

"They hurt you?" Levy asked confused. Originally she thought the council had only hurt her. That she was a monster and that was just what she deserved.

"Yes, they did. Tortured me," Justin had told her. Levy just stared at the boy, he looked so well put together. "I can help you get through it, I know its hard, I had to do the same. But if I do help you there will be a cost," Justin told Levy.

"Which is?" Levy asked curious. If the cost wasn't too high then she would definitely accept the offer!

"Start a resistance and allow me to follow you!" Justin announced. "I know that is asking a lot and you could get killed or tortured again, but we aren't the first. We must stop it! Others agree with me, we just need a leader and I think you would be perfect," he informed Levy. Levy had to think this over for some time, should she do it? Justin was right, he was asking a lot, but wasn't it worth it? Wasn't it worth it in the end? Levy could only imagine how many people they could save if they only took over the council

"I agree, I shall form a resistance with you and take my place as leader," Levy said determinedly. Levy has yet to feel more determined in all her life than she did in that one moment.

"I am Justin Greenwood, and you?" Justin asked with a smile as he put his hand out to shake Levy's hand.

"Levy McGarden," Levy informed the boy as he shook his hand.

"So, what's the plan Mrs. McGarden?" Justin asked Levy. That was when the resistance first started, a fateful meeting. Many people tried to say it started differently, but Levy just let their imagination run wild, not actually telling anyone the real way it started.

*end of flashback*

"We have to get the others to riot, I know it may be hard, but with the two of us we might be able to do it. If we do we may be able to break free and gather more troops for the resistance. The time is close Justin! It is almost time to defeat the council like we dreamed of!" Levy told him happily. Justin smiled and nodded, understanding what they must do.

"Time for one of your motivational speeches then," Justin said grinning before turning to the other inmates. Over the time Justin had been there he had become quite popular among the inmates, over half of them listened to him whenever he spoke. So getting the attention of the inmates was easy. Convincing them to join Levy and him after they all had been brainwashed like him, harder. Still Justin believed if anyone could get through to them it was Levy. "Everyone! Listen up! We have something important to tell you!" Justin yelled out to all the inmates. Almost immediately the inmates ceased talking among themselves and turned to listen to what Justin had to say. Levy had to admit, she was impressed at how popular Justin had become. "It's your turn now," Justin told Levy with a small smile. Levy nodded and swallowed, hoping against all odds that they would listen to her and fight along side her.

"Hello everyone, as most of you know I am Levy McGarden the leader of the resistance," the room was quiet, no one talked or move. You could hear a pin drop in the suffocating silence. Levy knew she had to keep talking or she would surely die. "I have an idea to set us all free, but you must join the resistance," Levy urged. Again she was met with silence until one man broke it.

"Why should we believe you?! You are evil!" he yelled, it was pretty much what Justin had said only moments before. More and more people yelled till Levy couldn't even hear her own thoughts! They were all claiming she was evil and letting out their outrage of being locked up on her.

"Guys! Shut it!" Justin yelled and again the inmates were quiet. Once Levy controlled she decided that she must put Justin in charge on manning the troops. After seeing him like this she couldn't help but notice he was very good at being a leader and becoming respected among people. This would prove to be very useful she was sure. "Listen, I know you guys think she's evil, but who has been torturing you? While you all have been getting tortured she's been fighting for your freedom on the outside, remember that. The reason she's in here is because she has been protecting people like us," Justin reminded his fellow inmates. The inmates were all in deep thought when Levy decided to help their case.

"Think of all the people you have seen get hurt here. How could the council be so good as they claim if they cause that pain? My dream is to create a council who doesn't torture, who rules over the lands like it should be ruled over. I can't do that unless more people join, people like you. And I am POSITIVE that if we join together here we can overthrow the guards and break free. After that, we can break free of the council. The time for the new council is now, the only question is, do you guys wanna help us fight for our freedom or stay here and continue to be tortured?" Levy asked. The enter room was in a thoughtful silence. Crossing her fingers, Levy hoped she had done a good enough job to convince them all.

"I'll do it, I'll join you," one man said, bravely standing up.

"Aye, you have my word as well," another man said. Soon, one by one the men started to stand up, ready to fight against the council. Justin and Levy grinned, this was perfect! The more people they had the quicker the revolution could begin!

"So, what's the plan Mrs. McGarden?" a person asked. _That question is really starting to grow on me, _Levy said smiling.

"Well, here's the plan," Levy said explaining her idea.

A couple hours later it was time for round two of the torture. By now everyone knew the schedule of the torture sessions, which would be their downfall. The first two to get their torture just so happened to be me and Justin, the ones known the best for being part of the resistance. They are so predictable! It was laughable. Though they were very glad they were so predictable because if they weren't this wouldn't work.

"Time for torture, scum," the guard told us. Scum, Levy was sick of that word. Every time she came here she was called that by the guards.

"Don't you guys ever get new insults?" Levy asked annoyed. Justin let out a small laugh, sometimes he thought she wanted extra torture.

"You want extra torture?!" the guard hissed.

"Extra? Oh no sir, you have it all wrong. I'm not getting any torture, NOW!" Levy yelled and everyone busted from their cages. The night before everyone stayed up all night loosening the locks. Justin grabbed the keys to let the sicker ones out.

"We need back-" the guard didn't get to finish before he got knocked out by an old lady.

"You shall not hurt Mrs. McGarden!" the old lady said. Levy couldn't help but let out a small laugh. The old lady smiled before running out with the others

"Justin!" Levy yelled out trying to find the other man. Justin soon appeared by her side.

"Yes?" he asked as they tried to dodge people running by.

"We must be the last to go. Do you still have your fire magic?" Levy asked curiously. Justin nodded as his hands lit up. _Perfect, _levy thought with a smile. "Do you have enough magic to burn this place to the ground?" she asked. Justin thought this over, it had been a while since he used his magic. Sure he still had it, but how strong? Was he willing to risk it? "If you don't I understand," Levy told in an understanding way.

"No, I will try. I cannot promise I will, but I can promise to try," he told her. That was typical Justin, always willing to push the boundaries. It was his boundary pushing that had gotten the resistance so far.

"That's all I ask," Levy said with a smile. Soon the people left and it was just her and Justin, like old times. "What do you say? Burn it to the ground like old time?" Levy asked with a slightly evil grin.

"Thought you'd never ask," Justin said with the same grin. The two then ran out, the jail in flames.

"I have one last thing to ask of you," Levy told him. Justin nodded, signaling he was listening. "Bring the others to headquarters, I have things to attend to," Levy explained.

"Are you sure you can't come?" Justin asked nervously, what if the others didn't trust him anymore?

"Trust me, they'll trust you. You have nothing to fear Justin, you are family. Now, go. Quickly. Before we get caught," Levy commanded him. Justin looked like he wanted to protest but chose not to and left instead like he was told. "Be careful Justin," Levy murmured before leaving herself. _I'm coming home Gajeel, _Levy thought as she ran as fast as she could away from the council. Away from the inferno she had just set on fire. Away from it all, so she could be with the one she truly loved. _Gajeel, please be okay. _

**_Hope you liked it! Sorry for the wait!_**


End file.
